


A Sun Amongst A Storm

by TheWolfDemon



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfDemon/pseuds/TheWolfDemon
Summary: Go check out TZKUnit's  awesome channel!https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCjVbyyIgDG6r0jJwrjQZFxg





	A Sun Amongst A Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TZKUnit](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TZKUnit).



The sea was relatively calm under the full moon, rhythmically rocking the ship in its wet grasp. The crew was starting to settle down for the night. They have been on the ship for a few days. Alice was lying on a couch reading a book when Bendy approached. “Hey, did you want to join us for a late night table tennis match?” he asked, sitting down next to her. She looked up over her book to look at him with an unamused look.

It was still odd to look at him as a muscular six foot tall demon instead of his meek little stature. Even having a little bit deeper voice threw her off, but it was still soft in its own way. She really liked the short beard, though she missed the little tuff near where his chin would be. It was cute, and she would like to know why he shaved it down. It really went well with his new personality traits since the events with the Ink Machine. Actually, it was best to say he really has ‘grown up’ since then. His new-found boldness kind of scared her a bit though, but deep down, he was still the little devil darling inside. Now he was not bad to look at …

“Alice?”

He had snapped her out of her day dream as she scanned down his body. She met his gaze again. “Will there be drinking?” she sighed, returning to her book, trying her best to act a little annoyed.

“I wouldn’t doubt Boris will eventually bring something out. Once it turns to beer pong though, I’m outta here,” was the answer. Then a smirk crossed his lips. “I could always stop by your quarters for a … visit.”

Alice rolled her eyes. “I don’t think so, little devil boy. Plus, I want to hear what songs Sammy has in store for me on this trip. By the way, why are we doing this again?”

“I don’t know. All I know is Joey is now obsessed with ‘filming on location’ with these new acts he’s written up. To me it’s … pointless. There’s nothing wrong with props in a studio.”

“And of all places, Dragon’s Triangle? ...”

“Henry doesn’t even have a clue! It has something to do with a Japanese sun queen or something. I’d imagine you’d be playing that role. I don’t know. Ask Joey when he’s not boasting about _his_ studio.” There was a long awkward pause between the two before Bendy broke the silence. “You sure you don’t want to join?”

“I’m pretty sure, Bendy.” she said, trying to a hide a small smile.

“Positive?”

Alice gave him a look. He was trying his best to be persuasive, but his tail gave away the nervousness. He was trying to ask her on a secret date, she knew. “Positive,” she said, with a small playful smile. She closed her book and went to get up. “Now if you don’t mind, I’ll be in my … How do you put it? … Element?” With a giggle she walked out of the busy room. 

She entered her quarters and took a deep breath. It was annoying to be surrounded by mostly men, especially these ones. She well knew it annoyed Bendy too, but he was still trying to figure himself out since being the Ink Demon. She missed his original self a bit … but she had to admit, he now caught a lot of her attention. It was obvious he was trying to fit in with the other guys even though it was clear he does not enjoy it fully.

With a sigh, Alice tried pushing all those thoughts out of her head. She needed to start focusing on the next show. She walked over to the counter to pick up her phone. Sammy had downloaded all the new songs onto it for her to listen to and start rehearsing. As she picked up the phone, she glanced at herself in the mirror. She still had all her beautiful looks, though she had managed to build up some muscle tone since the demonic angel bit. For once, she took a break from her usual black dress and instead, wore a nice pair of explorer pants with a tank top. The theme still remained black, but that was her thing. Her halo was neatly polished as usual but something did not seem right … She reached up and took it off, gently placing it on the counter. “That’s a little better,” she said, with a grin, giving herself one last glance before turning away. She walked over to her bed and started listening to the new songs.

The night continued on, and a storm started to brew. Alice noticed it when the ship started to violently rock. When she went to go investigate what all was happening, the shipped suddenly jerked, throwing her into a wall, then to the floor. Panicking, she quickly got up and stumbled her way to the door. “Bendy!” she cried out into the hall, only to be swept up by water. It came in through a large crack in the ship’s structure, not to far from her. In no time it knocked her off her feet and it pushed her around in its strong, unpredictable flow. Alice frantically managed to latch onto a latter through the icy water. After taking a moment to wrap her brain around her current situation, the sudden need for oxygen forced her to start climbing it. The water was rising rapidly and she had to get out now. Unfortunately, the hatch up above was jammed. Alice tried pounding on its thick glass, screaming for help, but the water continued to rise. Within seconds the water engulfed her.

She continued pounding on the hatch. Among her cries were the blaring of alarms and the flashing of red lights. Air was running short in her lunges … Her strength was leaving her … She was losing consciousness …

Suddenly, a strong arm pulled her out from the salty water.

She choked out the water that filled her lunges and gasped for air. “Alice! Come on! We have to go!” came his voice. She looked up at him. “Come on!” Bendy urged, hauling her groggy self to her feet.

Together they started running through the ship’s maze-like structure when suddenly it thrusted up. The force split it in half right underneath them. Alice slipped and was sent sprawling backwards while Bendy stumbled forward, barely grabbing a piece of the ships frame in time as the two halves floated apart from each other. He struggled to climb up, but managed. He looked back to see where the angel was and spotted her on the other section of the ship. “Alice!” he yelled to her, trying to catch her attention.

She heard him and tried her best to get up. She still felt off balanced from her near-death experience and was finding it hard to think, let alone move. Not to mention, the ship violently being tossed in the waves did not help.

“Alice! Jump!” Bendy beckoned her.

She gathered enough strength to force herself onward. With every second, the ship halves floated farther apart. With every step, she tried pushing herself harder. The edge was getting nearer. Waves crashed against the remains of the ship as lightning flashed, hindering her line of sight. Then, she jumped …

Bendy was there, with opened arms, ready to catch her. At first it seemed like she judged the jump right, that was … until she started falling. No! She was not going to make it! Alice let out a helpless cry … 

Then Bendy’s hand caught hers. She looked up at him, confused at first, but then went to haul herself up with his assistance. Her hand slipped out of his grasp … She let out a scream as she plummeted down to the dark depths below. 

“ALICE! …” Bendy cried out. He went to jump down to her, but Henry was suddenly there, holding him back. The last thing she saw was the two struggling, Bendy yelling obscenities in desperation to save her. Then, the cold sea embraced her.

Her body shivered from the sudden drop of temperature. She felt a force pulling her up, and she surfaced, gasping for air. The waves viciously attacked her, trying to pull her back under, but she fought them. During the constant battle, she spotted the shore, not far in the distance. Mustering all the strength she had, she swam towards it, bravely fighting the sea’s force.

Finally she reached the shore and dragged her weary body onto the beach. The sand felt nice when she flopped herself down in it. It felt a lot warmer than the salty water she was just in. She took a few moments to gather her strength before taking action. As her senses calmed a bit, Alice could hear voices nearby. She weakly stood up to investigate where they were coming from. She spotted most of the crew down on the beach. A lot of people seemed injured. Some members were performing CPR on the unconscious while others were trying to mend the conscious. Joey and Sammy stood in the midst of it, arguing. She was not that much surprised at it, but given the situation, it did. She also spotted Boris meandering about and he reminded her of something.

“Bendy!” she cried out. She pondered on his survival, and a heavy worried feeling overcame her. She went to join the group. “Hey guys! I’m over here! Bendy! Where are you? Bend-“ She was cut off with punch to the face …

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out TZKUnit's awesome channel!  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCjVbyyIgDG6r0jJwrjQZFxg


End file.
